Holding devices of various types are known for routing items such as tubes, pipes, wires, rods and the like in a variety of applications, including the routing of hoses, tubes and wires in automobiles. The holding device commonly includes some type of anchoring fixture for securing the holding device to the article on which it is used. The anchoring fixture can be a threaded part, a compressible clip for inserting into a hole, a mounting plate with holes for bolts, screws, rivets or the like, or any of a variety of other constructions that can be used to attach the holding device to the article, such as, for example, an automobile. The holding device further includes a holding part or pocket that holds the pipe, tube, rod, wire or other item or thing to be held thereby.
Such holding devices are used extensively in the automotive industry for routing brake lines, fuel lines, HVAC lines and other similar items. The retainer must be robust to secure the item in place. Once inserted into the retainer, the item must be held firmly to prevent accidental dislodgement. A loose line or hose in an automobile can fail prematurely from mechanical stress placed thereon from movement and vibration resulting from its loosened condition.
A variety of designs are known for holding clips in automobiles. It is known to provide a pocket with a restricted inlet slightly narrower than the hose or tube diameter, requiring the hose or tube to be forced into the pocket. Some designs are known to include deflectable members at the top of the retention pocket, which can be deflected as the tube or hose is inserted. Once the tube or hose is properly positioned in the pocket, the arms spring back over the inlet area to the pocket. These designs are often referred to as “rabbit ear” designs because of the appearance of the deflectable arms. Both single rabbit ear and double rabbit ear constructions are known. A single rabbit ear design has an arm extending from one side of the inlet past the tube or pocket centerline. Such “over center” designs have had some success in holding tubes and hoses in place, but can be deflected to release the hose or tube if significant force is applied as the hose or tube is pulled from the pocket. So called “double rabbit ear” designs are intended to retain a tube or hose in the retention member via tangential force on the outer tube surface. These designs have opposed arms extending inwardly near to but not past the tube or pocket centerline. Again, sufficient pull out force can cause dislodgement of the tube or hose from the holder.
What is needed in the art is a holder for tubes, hoses and the like that adequately holds the item therein while substantially reducing the potential for unintended dislodgement, yet which can be manufactured inexpensively and used efficiently.